Race: Vampire
Vampirism The Sanguine Disease Vampires are a group of people that are not born naturally, but instead are created through infection. ANY race aside from Demons, Angels, Spirits, and those infected with Lycanthropy may become infected. The most common sign of a vampire are the fiery orange irises, and the deep red sclera that they have. —''' '''A Dark Curse Vampirism was born from the plots of vile demons who wished to strike back at some of the other races in the realm. In order to truly strike them back, these demons manifested a disease to cause those infected to be sickly, fearing the sun, and turning them against their former brothers and sisters just to satiate their hunger for blood. In order to become a vampire, one must be “reborn” from an infected individual, or be nearly drained to death by a vampire. That vampire must then inject their own blood back into the drained body. (It requires two OOC weeks for the disease to become full. It’ll develop slowly over time during this period). —''' '''Living in Shadows Vampires are despised for the fact that they must survive off of killing and infecting others. Many cities encourage the hunting and slaying of vampires, which has driven them to hiding, and caused many to band up into covens, to better ensure their survival. Despite the efforts of most cities, vampires still thrive in their hidden communities, preying on the weak, and mostly avoiding capture. —''' '''Touched by Darkness A vampire will retain almost nothing of their former selves, aside from appearance. Though the curse was created as a way to purge the weak, many vampires see themselves as greater than even the demons that created them. Vampires are prideful, and are incredibly reluctant to being cured from their disease. Though such a cure is mostly unknown, a vampire in the presence of an angel for long enough does start to cure them, while being in the presence of demons will worsen their minds, to the point of near ferality. Traits —''' '''Blood Sense Vampires can easily pinpoint the location of blood within a large radius around them, along with how much blood, and what type. —''' '''Feeding In order to sustain themselves, a vampire must drain blood from a person that can be infected by vampirism (in order to ensure your character survives, you can do this to NPCs). After feeding, a Vampire’s wounds begin to close, and they enter a trance in which they are more resistant to pain for a few minutes. Vampires are completely unable to gain sustenance from normal food and water. In order to prevent the feeling of starvation and dehydration, a vampire must feast, and will be satiated for a day afterwards. If a vampire is taken away from a source of blood for more than a week, they will turn completely feral, going to try and feed on anything and everything. If removed from blood for two weeks, the ferality is permanent, and irreversible. —''' '''Aberrant-Touched Vampires are very susceptible to the presence of divine and holy beings. In the presence of a demon, the ferality of a vampire worsens, and in the presence of an angel, traces of the vampire’s humanity returns. It is also believed that just by being touched by a god, a vampire can be instantly cured, but such an event has never happened. —''' '''Increased Physiology Vampires are about as strong as an average orc, as agile as an average elf, and with as much stamina as a Werecat. However, their senses are heightened, and they can be easily overstimulated by sound and light. —''' '''Solar Vulnerability Vampires are susceptible to the sun, and will burn when in direct daylight. This can get to the point where a vampire in the sun for 10 minutes or more can lead to paralysis, unconsciousness and extreme burning. While many people believe vampires would be safe by wearing a hood, this is not the case, and vampires may only be safe from sunlight while hiding in shadows, or during the night. —''' '''Sacrilegious Vampires are weak to any and all Holy items. Holy water when coming into contact with a vampire will act as a potent acid, melting them, and overstimulating their senses. However, such things may not just be prayed over and consecrated, and must be directly blessed by an angel or another holy being. Written by Juan_Plays/A Lizehrd#9406